Our Love is Forever
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Depression, sadness and emptiness. These feelings plagued Ichigo's life and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Grimmjow out of his head. Will he ever see him again? Final sequel after 'Broken Ties', AU-ish GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love is Forever**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own bleach and all its epicness.

**Warning-** Yaoi, yes yaoi aka boyxboy, if you're not into that kind of stuff I suggest leaving this story, violence on a minute scale. GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Depression, sadness and emptiness. These feelings plagued Ichigo's life and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Grimmjow out of his head. Will he ever see him again? And how long will it take before Aizen's last shred of sanity is lost?

Oh my god! This is the final story for these sequels! I will try my hardest to make sure it's everything you want it to be my cherished readers! I'm super sorry for not updating for so long DX

Chapter One

Slash! A grey, now lifeless arm falls half way to the ground before disappearing into black dust-like dots that soon fade away. Slash! Another arm, and a grunt of annoyance. Slash! The entire hollow gets sliced in two. Panting heavily Ichigo turned around as another hollow jump at him. WTF?! Why were there so Fucking many of them!

"TEST RUN MY FUCKING ASS URAHARA!" He shouted. Slicing through the small green hollow with ease, that was what the third hollow? NOT! TRY THE FUKING TWO-HUNDRED AND FOURTH FOR FUCKS SAKE! "Urahara you'll let me out of this 'simulation' now if you know what's good for you." I growled out lowly, knowing the blonde could hear me. And sure enough after the threat everything went black and Ichigo felt the ever unpleasant feeling on falling back into his body.

Jumping up and opening his eyes to orientate himself, he took in the darkened room and its sole occupant aside from himself, lunging for Urahara's throat he growled out. "The fuck was that, simulation my mother fucking ass." Shaking Urahara like a rag doll.

"Well I did ask if you could _test_ this out for me." The shop keeper replied calmly. Ichigo grunted in annoyance and threw him across the room, making to leave the store when Kisuke called out to him. "I'm sooo sorry I-chi-go-chaaaannnn!" In his most gay, high pitched way of speaking. Don't kill him, it's not worth your time, don't kill him, it's _not_ worth your time, don't kill him, it's _**not**_ worth your time! He repeated until he was a safe three kilometres away from the old candy store. Stupid fucking shop keeper he thought darkly, imagining the many different ways that he could torture the older man. So distracted was he that he only realised his badge was buzzing on the fifth go. Mumbling about how he never got a break he rand home, grabbed Kon and swallowed the mod soul pill.

"Got to go, take care of my body." He shouted out while jumping out the window.

The hollow wasn't hard to find, it wasn't that far away from his house after all. When he got the he simply sliced it in two and turned around to leave, he had homework to do.

"You should at least play with them more." He heard an all too familiar voice call out, turning around quickly he scanned the area for the blue haired man. Only to find he wasn't there.

"Great now I'm fucking hallucinating!" He exclaimed kicking a fence for emphasis. Jumping up onto the house that the fence guarded he headed home.

"Ah welcome home~" Kon said upon his entry. Ichigo looked at him then at the table where his homework lay, quickly jumping over to it, expecting to see 'Kon rocks' or 'Ichigo looovess his Daddy 3' written all over it. He was shocked to say the least when he realised that it was all finished. Turning around to Kon he raised a brow. "I always go to school for ya, and I remember a thing or two plus I was bored and you're always complaining about how much work you have to do." The mod soul explained.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he walked over and got back into his body. After putting Kon back in his stuffed doll he headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower. All the better to wash away that deep voice that still resounded through his mind.

"Iiiiiiiccchhhhiiiiiiiiigggoo oooooooo!" Isshin's voice shouted as Ichigo walked through the door. Out of habit the teen ducked then kicked behind him, making his father face-plant into the now open door.

"Honestly Dad I just got back from school. Give me a break!" Ichigo complained turning to the kitchen he called out. "Yuzu! I'm skipping dinner tonight!" Then headed upstairs. Immediately upon his entry Kon decided to attack his feet, but Ichigo just bypassed him and collapsed on his bed. Why was he feeling so tired?

"Iiichigooo, get uuuppp" Kon cried pounding on his back, which rather than inflicting pain. Actually felt like a soft massage and just helped Ichigo to pass out faster.

_The ground was grey and the sky was pitch black, he couldn't see anything. He looked around wondering where he was, and out of the shadows a white hand seemingly appeared and gripped him around the throat. He tried to scream out but, water clogged his throat. "Help!" His mind screamed, his body was thrashing but he couldn't get loose. Panic was quickly taking over, what the hell was going on!? _

"_Oi King! You're losing yourself!" The watery voice of Ichigo's hollow half echoed around him. "Didn't old man Zangetsu tell you how much we hate the rain?" It asked as the grip on him tightened. "Tell me 'King' if you know we hate it then why do you force your 'subjects' through this torture?" He cackled, the sky seemed to brighten, or maybe it was just his eyes adjusting, but now he could see who was holding him._

"_Sh-Shiro l-let me g-g-go." He managed to get out between gulps of air as the water emptied from his throat. The hollow obliged and stepped back. He spun around and kicked a puddle of water into Ichigo's face._

"_How do you like it? This feeling of claustrophobia. The endless water pounding down on your body. Tell me King do you enjoy this pain? Are you a masochist? A sadist? Both?" The white hand was like lightning as it snapped out and grabbed his collar again and pulled the orange haired teen right into his carbon copies face. "Wake the fuck up, the 'love of your life' is gone, so what? Get the fuck over it ya fucking pussy!" He shouted throwing Ichigo against the wall, only then did the teen realise that the buildings were all straight. What was happening to him? Was this a dream? Was he in his inner world? "I'm sick of this King and if you don't snap the fuck out of this shit soon, you will know my pain…" The voice echoed around his head as his vision went black again._

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep* The annoying sound of his hollow badge brought him back to the present and he shot out of bed to grasp it, he needed a distraction and this was as good as any other. Why was his inner world straight? Fuck Zangetsu must be pissed at him for all that rain, he thought laying his lifeless body onto the bed and jumping out the window.

It was dark out and he could see the moon already high in the sky, he'd obviously been out for a while, he sighed jumping off the roof ad looked at the hollow in front of him, it was about medium size and looked like a massive monkey. He lifted Zangetsu off his back and killed it in a single slash.

'_Get the fuck over it ya fucking pussy!' _the memory of Shiro's voice rung through his head and he stabbed his sword into the ground furiously, how the fuck could he get over it? Fuck, Grimmjow… the teal haired man's beautiful blue eyes flashed in front of Ichigo's eyes, why the fuck couldn't he just move on… A single tear tracked down his face as he sheathed his sword and headed to the lake where his mother had died. Upon his arrival he sat of the grass and buried his face in his palms he couldn't take it this horrible pain, he'd been keeping it buried for too long and now all he wanted to do was t go find Grimmjow so they could be together again, but he knew that wasn't possible.

After arriving at home he sat down with his dad and discussed moving out, after a week he was already I a fancy new apartment with everything unpacked. He had a part time job at the coffee shop just next door and he was doing great in school again. But he felt like an empty shell, during the day he was lifeless and at night his sleep was haunted by the brightest blue.

Haaa, I'm pretty sure everyone is hating on me right now going, 'where's the happy ending already?' and I promise it will be soon but I can't just make Grimmjow appear then everything be all sunshine and rainbows sadly…. But in any case review ne?

Xo Yuki oX


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love is Forever**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own bleach and all its epicness.

**Warning-** Yaoi, yes yaoi aka boyxboy, if you're not into that kind of stuff I suggest leaving this story, violence on a minute scale. GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Depression, sadness and emptiness. These feelings plagued Ichigo's life and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Grimmjow out of his head. Will he ever see him again? And how long will it take before Aizen's last shred of sanity is lost?

Man I am so sorry about this guys, I really can't update all that often but when I can I will kay? Anyway this is where the happier times begin…. Well at least at the end of this chapter so I can start to round this story off, I'll try to make the chapters longer and such but for now have some of everyone's favourite Espada XD

Chapter Two

He slammed his fist into the wall but the glass protecting the mirrors only vibrated softly at his punch. He screamed, punched, kicked and anything else that came to mind aside from firing cero's for fear of the rebound, but his reflection looked back at him at every turn.

Aizen had locked him in a room that was covered in mirrors that were all protected by a really strong glass. He hated it, so much, he couldn't even figure out how long he's been in there for.

His reflection glared back at him, the same well-toned body, the same blue hair and eyes, only now he had cat ears and a tail. They were tipped with purple, just like Ichigo's had been, that was what hurt him the most, no matter where he looked memories of the teen erupted in front of him. It was pure torture, he absolutely hated it.

How long had he been in here for? Fuck he didn't know! Punching the wall repeatedly the Arrancar didn't stop until his fists were completely covered in blood. "FUCK YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING, STUCK UP, COCK SUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled kicking where he knew the door to be.

He couldn't deny it anymore, all this time stuck in such seclusion, only allowed him to think about that shinigami, he'd already given in. He knew he loved that fuck-tard that had abandoned him. He sighed and laid down on the floor, he couldn't supress anything anymore, all the thoughts, all those beautiful memories, all the hate, just everything. He wanted out, and to be able to see his lover again.

The silence was enough to suffocate a person but Grimmjow ignored it in favour of actually devoting all his attention to a plan on how to escape. The glass was obviously built to withstand bear fists but if that was the case then what would happen if he fired a cero? Would it rebound or would it shoot through?

He raised a blue brow at the thought and stood to give it a try. Holding his arm up and letting his palm face the wall he built up a powerful cero and fired, instantly ducking down when it did indeed rebound to where he was. Teal orbs looked up to survey the damage and internally groaned, the only evidence of his attack was a tiny little crack, but it was something at least. Standing he repeated the procedure and looked up to see the crack had grown slightly. Grinning his manic grin, he got up and prepared to do it again.

The glass had finally shattered but it wasn't big enough for him, all the same he was exhausted and couldn't fire another cero. Just as he sat down he heard the click that symbolised a door opening and bolted upright again, the door swung open ominously, but no one was in it.

Grimmjow warily took a step forward and looked out the door, to his left he spotted his sword and grabbed it in a move that no human eye could follow, in the same movement he turned to his right. And there right in front of him stood none other than Stark himself. The number one Espada nodded to Grimmjow but otherwise did nothing to prevent the other from leaving.

"You were making too much noise and I was trying to sleep." The brunette explained turning and heading back to his room without a second glance behind him. Grimmjow smirked but didn't waste any time, he knew Aizen would find out about his escape soon and he didn't want to be around when that happened. Looking to the side he opened a pitch black gargantua and stepped through.

After walking through the passage with all the ease that experience brought he jumped out in the all too familiar Kakura town. He hid his presence and that of the gate he walked through so as to not attract any attention, there was only one shinigami he wanted to see right now.

Grimmjow looked around before he picked up an old path of the berries spiritual pressure and followed it with ease and soon found himself outside a small little house/shop which had a sign that read 'Kurosaki Clinic' so he knew he had the right place. He jumped up to the window and looked in expectantly, only to find it empty.

"The hell?" He muttered judging from the spiritual remains this was definitely Ichigo's room.. but where was the orange haired teen?

"He moved out." A deep voice said from the roof making Grimmjow jump and look up in alarm. There sitting on the edge of the roof was a man with shortly cropped dark brown hair and a small beard, the man was sitting there with his legs dangling over the side in an obvious gesture that he meant no harm but what frightened Grimmjow the most was that he hadn't sensed the other. The man appeared to human so how did that happen? "I'm Isshin, Ichigo's father, and judging from your k=looks you must be Grimmjow." The man, Isshin said, ad gestured to the spot beside him.

Grimmjow was cautious but sat all the same, he looked over to Ichigo's father expectantly. "How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I heard all about you from Kisuke, an old friend." Isshin replied looking over the houses. "My son, he's been going through a lot of pain ever since he came back. He hardly even speaks anymore. It hurts me to see him like this." The older male said sadly and turned his gazed back to Grimmjow, his eyes pleading as he begged. "Please bring my son back to me." Grimmjow blinked in shock as the man placed a piece of paper in his hand then disappeared.

He looked around in shock, was that guy even human, I mean the hell!? '_Please bring my son back to me'_ The words rung through his head and he looked at the paper in his hand, it had an address written on it in bright pink pen. Grimmjow sighed but went there none the less.

It was a small candy shop in the middle of nowhere and he wondered if he'd been pranked in his vulnerable state, but went up to the door and knocked none the less. He heard scuffling inside and the door was flung open to reveal a man of average height, in a green and white kimono looking coast and a green and white stripped hat. He looked at the person in utter shock. "Who the hell are you?" He asked before he could help it. The man smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shop.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, and I have just what you need." The man said, leading Grimmjow into a back room where a lifeless body sat that looked exactly like his own. "This my friend is your own personal gigai, the little badge in his hand will let you out of it when you press it to your chest, this body will let you be seen by humans." Urahara gushed out pushing Grimmjow so he tripped and fell onto the body. He felt a brief warping sensation before he blinked his eyes open and looked down.

"Fuck!" He shouted jumping up as he looked down at himself, he looked and felt human. He turned to the blonde man and growled. "The hell old man." He asked.

"Consider it a gift." The man said waving his fan- where had he gotten that?- in Grimmjow's face before shoving another piece of paper into his hand. "He should be getting home soon, so go here okay?" Urahara said already shoving Grimmjow outside. The teal haired man sighed _again_ but went to the address anyway.

It was a small apartment building and the one he was meant to be visiting had its window open so he climbed the building –happily finding out he still had his strength- and jumped in silently, looking around the dark room he smiled. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was immensely strong here, proving the fact that the teen obviously lived here. Blue eyes scanned the room until they settled on a couch '_He should be getting home soon'_ the voice said as a reminder making him walk over and sit down, how was he meant to great Ichigo? Would the teen run? He sighed and closed his eyes, where was his usual spirit? His usual insane vibe that rolled off him with ease? Just as he was sinking into his thoughts he heard the door open and looked up to find the man who had been haunting his thoughts.

"Ichigo…."

Dun dun duuunnnn. Haa well I hope this chapter is a bit longer then my usual ones but yea happy ending coming soon people! Review ne?

Xo Yuki oX


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Love is Forever**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own bleach and all its epicness.

**Warning-** Yaoi, yes yaoi aka boyxboy, if you're not into that kind of stuff I suggest leaving this story, violence on a minute scale. GrimmIchi

**Summary-** Depression, sadness and emptiness. These feelings plagued Ichigo's life and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Grimmjow out of his head. Will he ever see him again? And how long will it take before Aizen's last shred of sanity is lost?

Rfhgisehbvshjsfbvyubguibvrhb v! This is it! The long awaited reuniting of Grimmjow and Ichigo! How will he react? What will happen? Oohh the suspense! Oh and I think this might be the final chapter, just saying hahaha enjoy XD

Chapter Three

"Ichigo.." The voice mumbled making Ichigo jump, he spun around, the door slamming behind him as he looked frantically around the room. Fuck no another hallucination was the last thing he needed right now. He had just finished both school and work and was looking forward to a weekend of rest and relaxation.

Then he spotted him, Grimmjow walking towards him, arm outstretched. Finally Grimmjow's palm lands on his cheek and pulls him closer, the last thing he sees before his eyes close is that vibrant blue that he'd missed so much.

It starts out soft, a simple touch of lips but Ichigo wants much more, this was the best hallucination by far and he wasn't letting it go. His hands threaded into the soft blue hair and he deepens the kiss allowing Grimmjow's tongue to entre his mouth. Their bodies press together and he can feel the heat, Ichigo feels a tear roll down his cheek, followed by another until he breaks the kiss and buriers his face in his lovers neck.

"G-Grimm…. Oh god i-it really is you." He cries hugging the Espada tightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. I'm so, so very sorry." He repeats over and over as Grimmjow's arms wrap around his waist, he feels the other man burry his face in his orange hair.

"Oh god Ichi I've missed you so much." He mumbles pulling the teen tighter into his chest.

They stay like that, just standing in the hallway hugging until Ichigo finally settles down and pulls back. He places both hands on either side of Grimmjow's face, his Grimmjow! And smiles brightly, but the smile falls just as fast as it appeared.

"How did you get here? Are you hurt? Does Aizen know?" He asks patting Grimmjow all over looking for injuries, until he realises something. "OH MY GOD YOUR MASK!" He exclaims looking up to Grimmjow's mask-less face and Grimmjow a look that said explain-or-else.

"Aizen locked me up Ichi" He mumbles pulling his vizard over to the couch and sitting so that he was still cuddling the teen. "I got away, after a while thanks to Stark, I'm not sure if Aizen knows I'm gone yet. Or if he even really cares anymore. When I got here I went to your house and-" He stops suddenly making Ichigo look at him, noticing a conflicting gaze on the others face he smiles softly and pecks his cheek.

"You don't have to tell me everything." Ichigo whispers and notices Grimmjow relax slightly.

"After noticing you weren't there, I followed more of your spiritual pressure and found myself at Urahara's place, and he shoved me in this 'gigai', then told me where you lived so I came here." He finishes looking down into those soft ember eyes. "Oh god Ichi you have no clue how much I've missed you." He says squeezing Ichigo as tightly as he can muster, Ichigo doesn't complain, or rather he returns the gesture with all of his strength as well.

He looks to the roof, and sighs. "If only we could stay like this, a peaceful world with no fighting, no war." He says, thinking about how both Aizen and Soul Society were going to riot over this when they found out.

"Ahh, but that would be no fun Ichi, and besides, no matter what happens I will not let you go ever again." Grimmjow replies picking Ichigo up and ignoring the complaints he leads them into the berries room. "Now I believe I have some work to catch up on." He purrs seductively, while dropping Ichigo onto the bed.

Ichigo blushes a deep crimson at the tone in the others voice, but he feels it too, the desire to reconnect with the other after such a long time. The desire to be one again.

"Please…" He whispers pulling Grimmjow close.

_Our love is forbidden like fire and ice,_

_Life and death are dancing to the tune of our love._

_Love me now and hold me forever,_

_Only the moon shining through the window bears witness to our actions._

_For my love, if actions speak louder than words,_

_we shall move together in the night until we are one._

_My flames heat the room as your ice cools my skin._

_But I will never let you go. _

_Even if our love is forbidden as that of fire and ice,_

_Life and death will continue to dance to the tune of our love._

Wow, I'm finished….. I kinda feel like I should go on you know? And make some war happen but I am fine ending it here. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time my beloved readers. I hope I didn't let you down. Review ne?

Xo Yuki oX


End file.
